The invention relates to a method for servicing a vehicle air-conditioning system with a closed refrigerant circulation system according to the preamble of claim 1 and to a servicing device for same according to the preamble of claim 10. Accordingly, a vehicle air-conditioning system is serviced in two phases. In a first phase, the circulation mixture of refrigerant, compressor oil and, if appropriate, further mixture components is sucked out of the refrigerant circulation system of the vehicle air-conditioning system into a separator stage by means of a refrigerant compressor via a separator. In this context, refrigerant is separated from the sucked-out circulation mixture by means of the separator, compressed and collected, and its quantity is determined. In a second servicing phase, the refrigerant circulation system of the vehicle air-conditioning system is largely emptied of residual content by means of a vacuum pump. A corresponding servicing device for vehicle air-conditioning systems is provided with an emptying device and a filling device for sucking out the refrigerant/compressor oil mixture from the refrigerant circulation system of a vehicle air-conditioning system and for refilling the vehicle air-conditioning system with refrigerant and compressor oil. A separation stage comprises at least one oil separator, a refrigerant compressor and a refrigerant weighing device. Furthermore, a vacuum pump for largely emptying the refrigerant circulation system of residual content is provided.